Fragancia a Roble
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Para él, ella no era más que una fragancia extraña a la que no estaba acostumbrado, para ella; él era un enorme roble que siempre estaba ahí para brindarle su sombra/Fic dedicado a mi querida amiga Lu Lein
1. Perrito Guardian

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Este fic es dedicado a mi querida amiga Lu Lein, quien en un review en fic que no tiene nada que ver con romance me dijo que no pudo evitar shippear a Yamato/Karin. Bueno, ahora el shipping es intencional, que lo disfrutes Lu :)**

* * *

 **Perrito Guardian.**

El final de la cuarta guerra ninja prometía una época de paz, sin embargo, esto siempre resulta algo efímero y relativo en un mundo lleno de intrigas, donde ocultarse en las sombras es un estilo de vida y la confianza es tán delgada como el hilo que sobresale de una costura.

Y nada de eso que acabo de mencionar tiene que ver con esta historia, solo son bases para que entiendan este mundo. Nuestra historia se enfoca en una mujer joven, pelirroja y de ojos color rubí de unos veintiún años de nombre Uzumaki Karin, asistente fiel de uno de los criminales más conocidos de todo el mundo Shinobi, Orochimaru; quien a pesar de haber sido eso, una persona retorcida, perturbadora, excéntrica, temible… no ha cambiado mucho de verdad en los últimos años. Ha dejado de lado algo de ese aspecto retorcido, así como su vida criminal; promesa que realizó ante el Hokage de Konoha, Hatake Kakashi. Pero no cambia el hecho que sigue siendo alguien de cuidado.

¿Cómo ocurrió esto? No tiene importancia, lo relevante es que ocurrió y ahora se dedica a vivir tranquilamente en lo que fueron sus guaridas dedicándose a sus hobbies: experimentación y creación de Jutsus.

¿Qué tiene que ver Orochimaru en todo esto? Como ya mencioné, Karin era su leal asistente y compañera –y no del tipo que se están imaginando en estos momentos–, en conjunto a Juugo y Suigetsu. Sin embargo, en aquella pequeña y recluida familia de ex criminales, asesinos, y personas psicológicamente inestables; existía un integrante más que permanecía oculto entre las sombras y jamás hacía acto presencial. No porque no quisiera, sino que él desconocía ser parte de esa tan peculiar familia, sin mencionar que la única persona que lo consideraba como tal… era Karin.

¿Por qué lo consideraba parte de su familia? Para responder a esta pregunta, es necesario retroceder hasta aquella mañana donde Suigetsu, caminando por los pasillos de la guarida se topó con algo… peculiar en el aire, un extraño aroma invadió su nariz, era agradable y apetecible… quizás demasiado; no le costó mucho adivinar quién preparaba dicha comida ya que él no era el cocinero, sin mencionar que las comidas preparadas por Juugo y Orochimaru son por lo general bastante simples, y Kabuto ya no vivía con ellos.

El peli plateado se extrañó por completo, si bien era temprano, el aroma desentonaba a lo que era el desayuno típico, se sentía algo más… dedicado y exclusivo, un almuerzo quizás. Sin perder tiempo llegó a la cocina y se asomó por la puerta, ahí estaba Karin frente a una olla. Se veía pensativa.

—¿Que la falta? —la escuchó cuestionarse, Karin sonrió, abrió un gabinete y sacó un enorme y afilado cuchillo para cortar carnes. Suigetsu alzó la ceja confundido, se asomó un poco más solo para sentir dicho cuchillo clavarse en el marco de la puerta justo al lado de su rostro.

»—¿¡Se puede saber que mierda haces aquí, Suigetsu!? —vociferó furiosa la pelirroja. Suigetsu por su lado, malo para entender **directas** se hizo paso en la cocina.

—¿Qué-qué estas cocinando? —la mujer bufó molesta y se dio la vuelta.

—Si preguntas por el desayuno, prepárate el tuyo —replicó ella. Él peli plateado observó un par de charolas con tapas en las cercanías. Suigetsu preguntó de quienes eran aquellos platos y Karin dejo muy en claro que eran para Orochimaru y Juugo.

—¿Entonces… lo que preparas es para ti?

—No es de tu incumbencia. Y si quieres seguir en una pieza más te vale que alejes, vas a contaminar la comida con tu chakra asqueroso —y así era, Suigetsu se encontraba a solo un par de pasos detrás de Karin, no necesitaba verlo ni escucharlo para conocer la ubicación del peli plateado, su sola presencia le resultaba repulsiva a Karin ante su sensibilidad innata al chakra.

Y aun así, ignorando las muy reales advertencias de la pelirroja, él se acercó y asomó sobre el hombro de Karin para ver el guiso que preparaba.

—¿Acaso viene Sasuke? —Karin respiró tan hondo y sonoro como le fue posible, se dio media vuelta y posó delicadamente sus manos sobre el pecho de Suigetsu haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos en el proceso.

—¿Tienes hambre no es así, quieres comer? —cuestionó ella con una tierna sonrisa, subiendo sus manos alta alcanzar las mejillas del hombre. Una sonrisa picará se marcó en los labios del chico.

—Cla-claro, me gustaría; tengo hambre —La sonrisa de la pelirroja se acentuó y solo por un instante, Suigetsu creyó haber alcanzado a ver el momento en el que Karin se mostrase amable con él… solo para que la aplastante realidad, representadas por las manos de Karin; se cerraran de forma brutal sobre la cabeza del joven, aplastándola y convirtiéndola en agua al instante. Y no terminó ahí, Karin no tardó en sujetar por la camisa al descabezado Suigetsu, para bailarlo un medio paso cambiando de lugar con él, alzándolo sobre su cabeza y finalmente lanzarlo atreves de la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Y mantente lejos! —ordenó la violenta pelirroja sacudiéndose las manos, buscando quitarse la desagradable sensación de tener a Suigetsu sobre su piel. Respiró hondo, se acomodó sus lentes y finalmente giró sobre sus talones regresando a su tarea en cuestión: Preparar aquella comida especial.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, su tarea estaba completa y tenía un lindo bentou preparado, sonrió satisfecha de lo bien que había acomodado toda la comida en su interior, cerró la caja con un cordón blanco, la tomó y se puso en camino a entregársela al "guardián" de la familia.

Karin salió de la guarida con el bentou en una mano, una mesita plegable en la otra junto a una sombrilla y una sonrisa amable y animada. En las afueras de la guariada lo que se veía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista era un desierto con vegetación seca, un lugar poco agradable para pasar tanto tiempo expuesto.

—Muy bien —la pelirroja giró sobre sus talones, abrió la mesa y la colocó junto a la roca, colocó el bentou, desplegó la sombrilla para protegerlo del sol, llenó sus pulmones de aire y volvió a girarse— ¡Cuando quieras, aquí tienes algo para comer! —y lanzado su saludo se retiró de nuevo bajo tierra.

Cuando Karin volvió a salir al medio día lo que se encontró el bentou en las mismas condiciones que lo había dejado, con un poco de arena sobre la caja debido al viento. Suspiró resignada, debió suponer que no sería tan fácil sacarlo de su escondite, sin mencionar que él tenía sus razones para sospechar.

Resopló una vez más, abrió la caja y degustó algo de su comida, se encogió entre hombros al darse cuenta que la comida seguía buena. Sí él no quería su cocina, ella sí; era hora de almuerzo y tenía hambre. Recogió sus cosas y volvió bajo tierra dentro la guarida.

Ahora, esto sería algo que podría pasar por alto si fuera cuestión de un solo día, pero no; Karin era una mujer persistente y dispuesta hacer que aquel hombre aceptara su comida sin importar que, diligentemente preparando aquella comida distinta y especial todos los días, llevándola a la entrada de la guarida, dejándola para que él la tomara y llamándolo de múltiples maneras, llegando a degustar su propia comida buscando ganar su confianza al demostrar que no se trataba de veneno o bombas.

Suigetsu no pasó esto por alto, incluso llegando a informar a Orochimaru de las actividades de Karin, el albino de ojos dorados solo sonrió ante los comentarios de su asistente.

—Déjala que se divierta, no es un lujo que pueda darse a menudo.

Tras un mes de intentos y fracasos, incluso de haberse movido de una guarida a otra localizada en un bosque; la paciencia de Karin se encontraba a tope. Ese día en particular, él **haría** presencia y **comería** su comida le gustase o no.

Aquella mañana en particular Karin salió de la guarida con una mesa plegable grande, lo suficiente para que cuatro personas comieran en ella; entró y volvió a salir con un par de sillas, regresó y salió por última vez con dos bentou, un termo con té, dos tazas y un pergamino. Preparó la mesa y una vez satisfecha con esta dirigió su mirada molesta al bosque.

—Ya verás… —musitó, y con un movimiento rápido desplegó el rollo sobre la tierra, realizó un par de sellos con sus manos y las posó sobre el papel resultando en una explosión de polvo

La suave brisa no tardó en disipar el humo revelando al gigante recién invocado por Karin: de por lo menos cuatro metros de alto, de figura humana y musculosa, con una extraña piel azulada, dos brazos adicionales en su espalda, cubierto en vendajes y vistiendo únicamente pantalones morados; su boca se abría exhalando un cálido y pestilente aliento, así como revelando sus afilados colmillos.

Karin volvió a realizar una secuencia de sellos con sus manos al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, cientos de llamas azules de todos los tamaños iluminaron la obscuridad que le entregaban sus parpados, encontrar la flama que buscaba no le tomó tiempo alguno por más que él intentaba ocultarla. Tras seleccionar su objetivo extendió su mano hasta la pantorrilla del gigante, los gruñidos del monstruo no se hicieron esperar.

Respiró hondo, tomó asiento con la mirada fija en el bosque, alcanzó su bentou, lo destapó y procedió a tomar una fresa; dio un sorbo a su té antes para finalmente mirar de reojo a la creatura que había invocado.

—Tráemelo —ordenó firme y la bestia simplemente inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante antes de desaparecer.

Por unos segundos el bosque seguía tan apacible como cualquier otro día… salvo por el hecho de que la melodía de aves y animales que tiende a resonar en este había sido silenciada ante la presencia de su bestia desatada. Karin volvió a dar un sorbo a su taza cuando finalmente el show dio inicio.

Lo primero que escuchó fue un rugido potente seguido por el estruendo de los puños de su creatura golpeando el suelo y levantando una nube de polvo, árboles se quebraban y el rugido de su mascota se alejaba cada vez más. Respiró hondo al darse cuenta de su error: Le había dicho que lo trajera, pero no de qué manera.

—Bueno, no es que sea tan débil para morir algo como Goro —comentó aburrida, degustando un poco del arroz que había preparado.

El combate se intensificó y finalmente parecía retornar hacia su punto de origen, específicamente en su dirección, los destrozos a la distancia se acercaban cada vez más y Karin se mantenía inmutada solo sosteniendo su taza de té para evitar que esta se derramara.

La voz quejumbrosa de un hombre finalmente resonó para que, al instante siguiente saliera de entre los árboles.

—¡Por fin apareces! —vociferó Karin potente y señalando al ninja de Konoha de cabellos castaños y ojos negros. Su mascota no tardó en hacer presencia tras derribar un par de árboles con sus poderosas manos.

»—¡En cuanto a ti! —Agregó Karin señalando a su monstruo deteniéndolo en seco, y consiguiendo su atención— ¡Te dije que lo trajeras, no que lo mataras. Aprende a diferenciar! —, una mueca que dolor se marcó en el gigante, encogiéndose entre hombros tras el regaño de su madre.

—¿Tra…? ¡un segundo! —Vociferó el hombre apuntando al gigante y observando a Karin— ¡enviaste esa cosa a buscarme! —y ante el tono de voz del ninja de Konoha, el gigante volvió a rugir amenazante, todos dos no tardaron en dirigirle una mirada molesta y asesina que lo cohibieron. Karin respiró hondo.

—No me dejaste de otra, Yamato; ya estaba cansada de que despreciaras mi cocina —y él no cabía en su asombro ante la confesión de la pelirroja. No tardó en fruncir el ceño molesto.

En primer lugar, Yamato creía que aquella comida no era para él, sino un intento desesperado de Karin por atraer a Sasuke, comentario que provocó un intenso rojo en las mejillas de la mujer, así como un extraño nerviosismo. Y en segundo lugar, aunque fuera para él como ella afirmaba; no tenía la más mínima razón para aceptarla, podría ser una trampa, una bomba, estar envenenada. Cualquier cosa menos comida como tal.

—O es que acaso crees ¿Qué soy algún tipo de perro callejero? —y la pelirroja frunció el ceño, recostándose en el espaldar de la silla cruzándose de brazos.

—Diría que uno guardián de hecho. Además, no creo que lo seas, un perro tiene mejores modales, es considerado y agradecido cuando se le ofrece alimento, en especial si es fino.

Una enorme y latente vena no tardó en hacerse visible en la sien del hombre. Karin carraspeó e inmediatamente procedió a concordar con Yamato en un punto, es decir ¿Quién se comería un bentou sobre una mesa en medio de un bosque o desierto? Pero así mismo, ella no tardó en dar un sorbo a su té, rebatiendo el último argumento de Yamato con dos deducciones bastante simples: Primero que nada, ella siempre lo llamaba a él —de manera muy indirecta, pero lo hacía— y segundo ¿Qué ganaba ella con lastimarlo o matarlo? Donde se encontraba vivía una vida bastante tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Asesinar a Yamato solo causaría que Konoha enviara algún grupo ANBU en su búsqueda para apresarlos o matarlos.

—Es bastante obvio que debes enviar informes frecuentes sobre nuestra situación y localización, siempre nos estas vigilando… bueno, no a nosotros; a Orochimaru-sama.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir el objetivo de Yamato: Siempre que Orochimaru dejaba la guarida solo, Yamato lo seguía; cada vez que ella, Juugo o Suigetsu dejaban la guarida, Yamato no los seguía; permanecía inmóvil como… un perro guardián a la entrada de la guarida.

—Por eso decidí prepararte algo de comer, mereces disfrutar un buena comida casera cada cuánto.

—¡Sí claro! Y no se supone que hay algún tipo de plan oculto detrás de todo esto —la mujer volvió a suspirar, cansada esta vez; no era de quien le gustase repetirse una y otra vez.

—Ya te lo dije, no gano nada con matarte, sin mencionar que si quisiera hacerlo, hay formas más efectivas de intentarlo —y en eso, señaló detrás del Yamato al gigante que lo había perseguido, este giró su cabeza para observarlo y encontró una sonrisa deseosa—, no es que te puedas esconder de mí en primer lugar.

Yamato no tardó en alzar la ceja ante el pretencioso comentario de Karin, ella le sonrió y decidió exponerse para demostrar que sus intenciones no eran malas, explicándole sus habilidades sensoriales y lo sensibles que estas podían ser: Si Yamato no se dedicaba a ocultar su chakra, Karin fácilmente podía determinar su posición exacta en un diámetro de un kilómetro de distancia sin siquiera intentarlo; sí Yamato se dedicaba a ocultar su chakra, Karin igualmente podía detectarlo a la mitad del diámetro, aún de manera inconsciente.

—… hasta puedo saber con exactitud que estás haciendo en ese momento —agregó traviesa y engreída la mujer. Las palabras de Karin extrañamente no resultaba increíbles ni falsas para Yamato, no por nada Orochimaru la tenía bajo su ala; pero una nueva duda surgió ¿Por qué lo hacía? Para él, Karin y Orochimaru debían de tener algún tipo de agenda oculta que lo involucrara. Karin respiró hondo ahora molesta.

—¡Por favor Yamato, no es que seas muy diferentes de nosotros! Nos observas veinticuatro siete, no tienes un solo día de descanso, ¡no te cambian o sustituyen! ¡Técnicamente eres uno de la familia! —y los ojos de Yamato se abrieron de golpe ante las palabras de Karin. Esta negó con la cabeza—, solo quería hacer algo agradable por quien nos cuida todo el tiempo, es todo.

Karin se levantó y dio media vuelta, formó un sello con sus manos y el enorme monstruo detrás de Yamato desapareció. Sin decir palabra alguna, se retiró con un bentou vació, dejando el otro sobre la mesa. Yamato lo observó y respiró hondo, rascándose la nuca resignado.

Lo extraño para Yamato fue que Karin no regresó a los minutos que el supuso le dio para tomar una decisión, sino que lo hizo al medio día como hacía todos los días, y tan pronto observo la caja vacía, Karin sonrió y le envió un saludo a la distancia.

—¡Buen chico! —y ante las animadas y pretenciosas palabras, se dio cuenta que había caído en su trampa: ella había ganado y conseguido su objetivo, había almorzado el bentou que Karin le preparó.

Maldijo una y otra vez, nunca en su vida alguien le había tomado el pelo como lo hizo ella, sin embargo, unas nuevas palabras consiguieron su atención.

—Mañana te traeré algunas okonomiyaki, Yamato-kun.

«Esa niña…» y es que no podía evitar estar molesto… y a la vez no estarlo. Ella no mintió en aquel momento, no lo sintió así cuando ella expuso que lo sentía como parte de su familia, respiró hondo resignado una vez más. No se sentía mal el saber eso… ni tampoco podía negar que la comida estuvo exquisita y hancíaba por más.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, primero que nada, si llegaron hasta aquí, se los agradezco, porque se que no son muchos quienes se aventuran a leer algo crack como lo es esto XD**

 **Para este fic quiero trabajar un romance más de humor y no un drama… ya tuve mi romance drama por un buen tiempo.**

 **Ahora en cuanto al largo del fic… no superara de diez capítulos, pero será más de cinco, ya que tengo en mente cuatro (este, el siguiente, el final y penúltimo)aunque voy a procuarar mantener capítulos cortos y de lectura ligera  
**

 **En cuanto a mi narrativa, quize intentar algo nuevo (lo digo por lo del comienzo) he estado leyendo (re-leyendo) Narnia y me gustó mucho como narran las cosas, pero es algo que solo pude mantener por un tiempo… en verdad que es difícil imitar a otro autor -.-;**

 **En fin, todo por ahora, espero como siempre sus reviews, nos leemos :)**


	2. De regreso por un pelirroja

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Este fic es dedicado a mi querida amiga Lu Lein, quien en un review en fic que no tiene nada que ver con romance me dijo que no pudo evitar shippear a Yamato/Karin. Bueno, ahora el shipping es intencional, que lo disfrutes Lu :)**

* * *

 **De regreso por un pelirroja**

Karin no mintió que regresaría al día siguiente… y al siguiente y siguiente, preparando su mesita diligentemente todas las mañanas y regresando al medio día por ella, así como la caja bentou vacía que Yamato le dejaba.

El hombre suspiraba cada vez que veía la caja de almuerzo en su mano, no sabía cómo un ninja como él había perdido contra algo tan simple como lo era la comida… En realidad, si lo sabía: la comida que Karin preparaba era buena en el peor de los casos, exquisita en el mejor de estos. Solo que se negaba admitirlo.

Más sorpréndete aún, y algo que acentuaba el conocimiento de la mujer en cuanto la vida ninja se refiere; es que las comidas preparadas por Karin después de su encuentro se redujeron a "raciones", es decir; eran las cantidades adecuadas para satisfacer el apetito y no para noquearlo por estar lleno hasta la garganta ni tampoco engordarlo de más.

Era de tarde, cerca del mediodía y Yamato había terminado de devorar carne que Karin le había preparado, suspiró resignado.

—Por esto, la comida en momentos de guerra no pude ser así de buena —con el estómago lleno de buena comida, condimentada y cocida a la perfección, ¿Quien quería ir al combate o se mantendría despierto ante la llenura? Por suerte el no tenía llenura, pero no evitaba el hecho de que se sentía satisfecho… y algo triste al observar su plato vacío— ¿Dónde aprendió a cocinar esta mujer? —y tras pensarlo por un momento… se le ocurrió que su talento debía de ser tanto natural como desarrollado.

¿Y porque llegó a esa conclusión? No es que importe del todo, solo les puedo decir que un escalofrío recorrió su espina al recordar un poco de lo que sabía acerca de Karin.

Cómo todos los días, Karin salió de la guarida a recoger la mesa junto a la caja que él había dejado esa mañana, solo que en esta oportunidad ocurrió una pequeña anomalía: Karin salió en conjunto a sus dos compañeros de equipo: mientras Juugo y ella llevaban una manta de viaje sobre sus ropas, Suigetsu no las traía y se mostraba renuente a que los otros dos salieran. Yamato decidió cerrar sus ojos y agudizar un poco el odio para escuchar lo que decían.

—¡… no quiero quedarme solo con Orochimaru! —y Yamato no renegó de esas palabras. Escuchó un gruñido de parte de Karin para, seguidamente; escuchar el sonido de la mesa al plegarse y el distintivo sonido de golpear un cuerpo de agua.

Ante la sorpresa Yamato abrió los ojos y encontró que Suigetsu le faltaban la cabeza y el pecho. Karin empujó contra el vientre de Suigetsu la mesa y procedió a patearla, causando que el chico retrocediera algunos pasos y callera escaleras abajo.

—¡Primero muerta a soportar tu compañía sola y por días enteros! —vociferó la mujer al interior de la caverna y Yamato se mostró un poco nervioso. Karin respiró hondo y se dirigió a Juugo, este asintió y se dio la vuelta, la pelirroja miró de reojo en dirección de Yamato y este se sorprendió con lo que encontró en su rostro antes de que ella y Juugo se desaparecieran.

«¿Qué fue eso?» ella le había sonreído, no tenía duda alguna de eso, lo que si le evadía era el significado de aquel gesto. Yamato terminó por quitarle importancia y decidió atribuirlo a la personalidad picara –y algo inestable– de Karin, regresando a su tarea en cuestión: vigilar Orochimaru.

Lo que Yamato no podía negar era lo mimado que lo tenía la pelirroja con su comidas, extrañando sus raciones durante su ausencia, soltando un suspiro tras otro cada vez que observaba el bentou que no pudo devolver. Muy en su interior –cosa que no admitía– deseaba que Karin regresara… y grande fue su sorpresa cuando Juugo regresó solo a solo un par de días de su partida, lo cual causó que alzara la ceja incrédulo.

¿Dónde estaba Karin? Yamato no tenía la más mínima idea, lo único certero para él era la sonrisa que le entregó antes de dejar la guarida, sentía que fuera donde fuera que se encontrase, él se encontraba involucrado en los planes de la pelirroja.

Uno, dos, tres, transcurrieron cuatro días y Yamato se sentía cada vez más inquieto por la ausencia de Karin, no por su falta de comida; sino por aquella sonrisa que no terminaba descifrar.

Al quinto día de la ausencia de Karin sucedió algo insólito, y eso fue la sorpresiva aparición de dos miembros del escuadrón ANBU de Konoha justo detrás suyo; no quería mostrarse sorprendido –porque lo estaba– ante sus compañeros de armas, así que se mantuvo firme en su tarea observando la entrada de la guarida.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Hemos venido a relevarlo, Yamato-san. Kakashi-sama solicita de su presencia.

«No puede ser…» le resultaba imposible concebir esa idea, de que Karin hubiera ido a Konoha a conseguirle unas vacaciones.

Yamato simplemente acató las nuevas órdenes que se le habían dictado, no sin antes instruir a los recién llegados de las actividades de Orochimaru y de Juugo y Suigetsu para seguidamente ponerse en camino, regresando a Konoha dos días después.

Sin perder tiempo alguno, Yamato hizo uso de sus credenciales ANBU entrando a la aldea por la vía que estos poseían para aparecer inmediatamente dentro de la oficina del Hokage arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha.

—Llamó, Kakashi-sama —se anunció como era el debido, pero no recibió respuesta alguna de Kakashi, extrañado por lo mismo Yamato alzó su mirada encontrando a Kakashi sus sorprendidos ojos fijos sobre él, lo cual causó que alzara una ceja.

—Realmente viniste…

¿Qué significaba eso? Había sorpresa en su voz, pero no en un mal sentido. Yamato se puso de pie y Kakashi le sonrió, seguía sin entender de qué iba todo eso. El recién llegado pidió que le explicara que sucedía, a lo que Kakashi agregó.

—¿Dónde estabas? —nuevamente, Yamato se mostró más que extrañado a la pregunta.

—Vigilando a Orochimaru.

—Eso ya lo sé. Me refiero… —Dicho eso, Kakashi procedió a sacar un pergamino para entregárselo a Yamato, tan pronto lo recibió, el Hokage agregó—: ¿Dónde estabas?

El contenido del pergamino no eran más que números que Yamato identificó como coordenadas agrupadas de tal manera que cada cuatro formaban puntos cardinales dentro de un área específica.

—En esta, en la primera —precisó Yamato a lo que Kakashi le entregó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras tomaba de nuevo el pergamino.

—Así que no se habían movido… —cada palabra que pronunciaba Kakashi confundía más y más al pobre Yamato. Tenía una teoría pero le inquietaba que la respuesta fuera la que él se imaginaba.

—Kakashi-senpai —hacía mucho que no se dirigía a él de esa manera, pero no se le ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo en el momento—. Por casualidad ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la asistente de Orochimaru?

—Te refieres a Karin-chan —e inmediatamente Yamato se cubrió el rostro negando con la cabeza—. Veo que la conoces.

—Circunstancias que preferiría no recordar…

Kakashi soltó una risa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Yamato, no podía creer que ella lo había hecho, realmente lo sacó de su puesto de vigía y había envidado de vuelto a Konoha. Y no es que no le agradara estar de regreso en casa, pero no bajo esas circunstancias, no por intervención de ella.

Siendo el "afectado" Yamato no perdió tiempo en preguntarle a Kakashi porqué mando a llamarlo y que tenía ella que ver en todo eso. Kakashi sonrió recostándose en su asiento, entregándole palabras que en efecto, dejaron a Yamato mudo.

.

A Karin le tomó un par de días llegar a Konoha, siendo reconocida en el acto por los ninjas colocados en la entrada que, no tardaron en rodearla y ella en pedir una audiencia con el Hokage.

Incrédulos, todos los presentes cambiaron una mirada confusa ante la tranquilidad que trasmitía sus palabras, y aunque le negaron, una voz que demostraba sorpresa en las cercanías consiguió la atención de todos los oyentes, quienes giraron en busca de aquella persona: Uchiha Sakura.

Al visualizar a Sakura, Karin no tardó en saludarla y está en devolverle el gesto acercarse, pidiéndole a los presentes que se calmaran. Al cuestionarle su relación con Karin, Sakura se refirió a ella como una amiga, y tan pronto le informaron de su status, Sakura le sacó importancia al mismo.

—No es tan mala como creen.

—Depende de la perspectiva —replicó Karin cruzándose brazos con una sonrisa altanera.

—No ayudas a tu caso —replicó irónica Sakura antes de suspirar y regresar su mirada a los ninjas—, ¿Y qué te trae a Konoha, vienes a ver Kabuto?

—Dice que quiere una audiencia con el Hokage —interrumpió un ninja y Sakura alzó una ceja extrañada, aunque no tardó en quitarle importancia e informar que ella se responsabilizaría por la pelirroja. Los presentes intercambiaron una mirada extrañada, pero a la final accedieron, dejando a Karin en manos de Sakura.

Durante el camino la curiosidad invadió a Sakura, preguntándole a Karin por la audiencia que solicitaba, Karin le restó importancia y desvió de inmediato el tema preguntándole a la Uchiha sobre el estado de Sarada. Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No sé porque desvías el tema pero como quieras. Sarada está bien, esta con su abuela; tenía que hacer unas entregas —replicó Sakura e inmediatamente procedió a invitarla a su casa una vez que terminara su pendiente con el Hokage, propuesta que Karin no tardó en aceptar.

La llegada de Karin no tardó en llegar a los oídos del Hokage, encontrando a este en sillón acompañado por una cara bastante familiar y un poco agradable para Karin.

—Me recuerdas —enunció sarcástico el líder de la división de tortura, Morino Ibiki. Karin solo realizó una mueca de desagrado por la presencia del robusto hombre para seguidamente dirigir su mirada a Kakashi quien la hizo pasar. Karin se regresó un momento a despedirse de Sakura y se hizo dentro de la oficina.

—Karin, ¿no es así?

—Uzumaki Karin —replicó ella fuerte, acomodándose los lentes y sin dejarse intimidar. Todos dos presentes alzaron un poco la ceja en señal de asombro, no esperaban ver otro Uzumaki pelirrojo, los únicos que quedaban eran ambos rubios.

—Muy bien, Karin-chan, ¿Qué te trae a Konoha?

—Algo simple, me gustaría que le diera un descanso a Yamato.

Ninguno de los dos tardó en mostrarse sorprendido ante la petición de Karin, ¿Había realizado un viaje de dos días para pedir un permiso de descanso para Yamato? Kakashi observó de reojo a Ibiki quien cernía su mirada en la pelirroja, tras un parpadeó observó a Kakashi de la misma manera y terminó por soltar un suspiro cansado. Kakashi sabía que significaba, y es que Karin era del tipo de personas que Ibiki menos soportaba.

Kari no volvió a pronunciar palabra mientras observaba el intercambio de gestos y miradas entre los dos hombres, el Hokage regresó sus ojos a ella y terminó por sonreírle debajo de su máscara.

—¿Conoces a Yamato?

—Creo que el único que no lo conoce de nosotros es Suigetsu, todos los demás estamos al tanto de su presencia, y no porque no se sepa ocultar, lo hace muy bien; pero no cambia el hecho de que tras un par de años encima de nosotros es fácil saber dónde está.

Kakashi asintió un par de veces aun sonriendo, algo que Karin le extrañaba, era como si él disfrutase de su petición o de lo que estaba haciendo. Por lo menos, aún no se encontraba incomoda ante las acciones del Hokage.

—¿Y porque quieres Yamato tenga un tiempo libre?

—Porque se lo merece, es decir; tiene ya dos años encima de nosotros, vigilándonos todo el tiempo, creo que se merece un descanso cada cuánto —la mirada del Hokage se afincó en ella, produciéndole un pequeño revoloteo en el estómago, ya no le gustaba como la observaba; decidió escapar de aquellos ojos pero su lenguaje corporal penoso la delataba—. Solo quería hacer algo lindo por quien nos cuida todo el tiempo, es todo.

Se escuchó un largo suspiró de parte de Ibiki y una risilla de parte de Kakashi, Karin se sonrojó ante ambas reacciones. La voz de Kakashi fue la siguiente en resonar.

—Está bien todo eso Karin-chan pero… esto bien podría ser una trampa o engaño —el tono de Kakashi no demostraba seriedad en lo más mínimo, pero el peso de las palabras si era bastante fuerte. Karin no se dejó intimidar, regresando una expresión sería y firme al Hokage.

—Primero que nada Hokage-sama, Orochimaru-sama no tiene ganancia alguna con engañarlo y realizar cualquier tipo de treta, vivimos felices y sin preocupaciones. En segundo lugar, si desconfía de mí, puedo decirle donde encontrar a Yamato y Orochimaru-sama… Bueno, eso si no ha salido a realizar nada.

Kakashi no tardó en cuestionar las palabras de Karin y está en clarificarse, explicando que podía decirle en que posibles zonas, así como las rutas que podrían tomar Orochimaru y su grupo para moverse de una guarida a otra, ya que pronto lo harían. Lo único que solicitó fue no entrar a las guaridas.

—… Orochimaru-sama se molestaría mucho conmigo…

Era más que evidente el extraño conflicto que mostraba la pelirroja, Kakashi optó por preguntar si Orochimaru sabía de sus intenciones, a lo que esta clarificó que él le había dado el permiso para entregar dicha información.

Ibiki se mostraba escéptico, pero Kakashi había tomado cierto interés en Karin, así que accedió a su petición bajo la condición de que le entregara las áreas donde se ubicaban las guaridas de Orochimaru para localizar a Yamato, así como someterse a un examen psicológico por parte de Ibiki para demostrar que no mentía. Karin mostró desagrado ante la idea y aún más ante la sonrisa que le entregó el líder de torturas, suspiró y finalmente aceptó.

.

—… Y así sucedió —culminó Kakashi sonriéndole a un estupefacto Yamato, quien aún trataba de asimilar todo lo que Kakashi le había dicho—. Karin nos entregó esas coordenadas y te localizaron en la primera, lo que quiere decir que no te moviste del todo. Karin cumplió y yo también: Puedes tomarte un descanso de Orochimaru. —pronunció Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Y un escalofrío recorrió todo el ser de Yamato, ya que las palabras de Kakashi habían sido "tomarse un descanso de Orochimaru" Cuando este pidió una clarificación, lo que consiguió por parte de Kakashi fue una fina y modesta sonrisa…

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegó este capítulo, como les dije, serán capítulos fugaces, rapidos y que trataran de mostrar lo más posible en poco tiempo. Espero haya sido de su agrado y sigan disfrutando de este pequeño fic dedicado a mi querida amiga Lu. Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Cuídense y hasta la próxima :)**

 **P.D: Muchas gracias a quienes llegan hasta aquí y siguen el fic, como siempre, a la espera de sus reviews :)**


	3. Manipuladora, lujuriosa, creída…

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Este fic es dedicado a mi querida amiga Lu Lein, quien en un review en fic que no tiene nada que ver con romance me dijo que no pudo evitar shippear a Yamato/Karin. Bueno, ahora el shipping es intencional, que lo disfrutes Lu :)**

* * *

 **Manipuladora, lujuriosa, creída… y mucho más.**

Yamato apenas y podía creer la nueva tarea que le había asignado Kakashi ¿Acaso le había hecho algo malo al Hokage? Tenía que ser broma de mal gusto que él, un ANBU de elite fuera reducido a ser guía y guardia de Karin durante su estadía en Konoha.

De noche y en su sencillo apartamento que apenas y poseía lo esencial con un decorado mínimo; se encontraba sentado a la mesa de la cocina degustando su cena, siendo acompañado por el expediente que Ibiki había preparado para él.

Respiró hondo, hizo a un lado su tazón para alcanzar la carpeta y arrastrarla frente a él observándola con detenimiento, así como con cansancio y fastidiado.

—¿Que hice para merecer esto…? —Se preguntó para luego caer en cuenta de su pecado—, claro, aceptar su comida en primer lugar —replicó con ironía, aunque según Ibiki… no es que hubiera tenido alternativa, no con alguien como Karin.

—Un adolecente pudo más que yo —agregó como nueva burla a sí mismo al reconocer que Sasuke tuvo una tolerancia mayor para con la pelirroja de la que él tuvo con ella… Claro está, Sasuke nunca fue amedrentado con un gigante de cuatro brazos.

Volvió a respirar para bajar su mirada a la carpeta una vez más, decidiéndose por abrirla y explorar su contenido.

La primera hoja era la esencial y que cubría los datos básicos de Karin, información que la mayoría Yamato ya conocía salvo por una palabra que llamó su atención y lo obligó a levantar la ceja.

—¿Carcelera? —terminó riendo, sin duda alguna tenía la actitud para ser una; la pregunta que surgió en su cabeza fue… ¿nació o fue moldeada para serlo?

Dejando eso de lado, la siguiente hoja contenía en detalle sus habilidades y talentos como ninjas, los cuales eran más de los que Yamato esperaba, algo que debió verse venir de alguien que trabajaba para Orochimaru. Entre estos destacaban su habilidad para curar, su sensibilidad al chakra y una técnica que se consideraba perdida de su clan: las cadenas de chakra.

Más adelante se encontraba su biografía, expresada por los propios labios y confirmada por el método Ibiki… uno más suave al normal: la tortura fue innecesaria y la cooperación de Karin fue a regaña dientes pero alta.

Al final se encontraba lo que Yamato había estado buscando y era, el perfil psicológico de Karin el cual... era interesante por decirlo menos.

"El individuo presenta bipolaridad, irritable, en especial con aquellos cuyo chakra le resulte incomodo o molesto; poco tolerante, lujuriosa, posesiva, manipuladora, altanera, creída…"

Y la lista seguía enumerando una cantidad de defectos que Yamato ya se había hecho la idea por las contadas veces que la había visto a la distancia e interactuado con ella… Sin mencionar que la mayoría de estos tendía a repetirse demostrando cayendo más en opiniones personales por parte de Ibiki que en un análisis serio, algo que le sacó una sonrisa al ANBU.

"…Sin embargo, es difícil determinar cuál de estos aspectos es natural o y cual es creado por ella, específicamente aquellos asociados a la ya reseñada bipolaridad y personalidad.

El ANBU no pudo evitar alzar la ceja ante los comentarios de Ibiki.

". En su anterior reclusión en la aldea, el sujeto presento síntomas característicos de esquizofrenia, atribuidos en dicha ocasión ante el intento de asesinato de Uchiha Sasuke, quien en aquel entonces era su objeto de adoración. Sin embargo y tras un nuevo interrogatorio, el sujeto confesó haber fingido dicho comportamiento con la finalidad de mantener en su poder una foto en la cual ocultaba un kit de cerrajero que le permitió escapar…"

El castaño se mostró sorprendido por esas líneas, le costaba creer que alguien lo suficientemente habilidoso para engañar a Ibiki, capaz de leer a una persona en una sola mirada; admitiera abiertamente haber sido engañado llegando a dudar si la personalidad de Karin era algo propio o parte de algún tipo de entrenamiento.

". Tras un análisis de su psique y exploración de sus recuerdos, se ha demostrado que estos comportamientos fueron adquiridos durante su estadía con Orochimaru y no en su infancia; la cual fue de abusos tras la muerte de su madre; los mismos duraron hasta que fue escatada por Orochimaru quien, por más que su trato no fue excepcional, si fue uno de mayor valoración que el anterior. La misma exploración demostró que el sujeto es una extraña mezcla entre una persona manipuladora y honesta: Por experiencia propia puedo confirmar lo primero, y por la exploración confirmó lo segundo: el sujeto no se guarda nada y la gran mayoría del tiempo dice lo que piensa sin dudarlo… al menos que se le interrumpa a nivel romántico, en dicho caso se vuelve esquivo y negara todo lo involucrado, incluso puede llegar a volverse agresivo"

No tenía idea porque esas últimas líneas, pero sonaba algo plausible por lo que había visto en Karin.

"Aunque no se ha encontrado nada que demuestre intenciones hostiles contra la aldea, ni contra su actual interés…"

—¿Actual… ¡un segundo!? —y Yamato no tardó en golpear la mesa sorprendido ¿Karin estaba interesado en él? Por más las acciones de Karin demostraban esto, a Yamato le costaba –y por mucho– que **él** fuese objeto de un interés romántico de Karin. Sí lo que había leído de ella era cierto, Karin debería cuando menos insinuársele de manera explícita y sin restricciones. Hasta ahora lo único que había recibido de ella era que lo atacara un gigante de cuatro brazos para que comiera su cocina, y que lo regresaran a Konoha… No negaba en lo más mínimo la característica de manipuladora, pero nada de lo demás cuadraba con lo anterior.

Yamato volvió a sentarse y respirar hondo, probablemente estaba sobre pensando las cosas y las estaba exagerando más de la cuenta, sin embargo; no iba a negar que Karin **sí** demostraba un cierto interés por su persona ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? La respuesta simplemente se le escapaba. Siguió leyendo el informe.

"… se recomienda tener bajo constante vigilancia al sujeto en cuestión ante lo volátil e impredecible de su personalidad. El presente sujeto, Uzumaki Karin; entraría en la categoría de criminal rango "A" con habilidades tácticas y analíticas de muy alto nivel, capaz de tomar decisiones y adaptarse a diversas situaciones en cuestión de segundos; escapándose del rango "S" por la falta de contactos, recursos y habilidades de combate de alto calibre, ya que; aunque sea asistente de Orochimaru –y uno muy leal según los estudios realizados a sus memorias– no tiene accesos a los contactos ni recursos de este, ni muestra interés en los mismos."

Y Yamato creía que le había tocado cuidar a una simple escandalosa, por lo menos eso hacía su tarea más pasable para él, un ANBU de elite. Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho que seguía preguntándose que se traía la pelirroja entre manos para con él. El informe presentado por Ibiki hacía referencia a "objeto de interés" no especificaba el tipo del mismo y no hacía mayor relevancia, como si se tratase de un capricho infantil.

—Probablemente sea eso y estoy sobre pensando las cosas —se dijo de nuevo buscando calmarse— quizás solo estaba aburrida y decidió desquitarse con alguien más.

Y esas… fueron las palabras que Yamato se entregó para poder dejar de devanarse los sesos y poder dormir tranquilamente esa noche.

Al día siguiente y antes que saliera el sol, Yamato se encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento en el cual Karin se hospedaba… haciéndole difícil de creer que ella le hubiera dado abrigo a una loca que perseguía a su esposo.

—Sakura-chan… —respiró hondo al ver la placa que indicaba el apellido Uchiha en la puerta, negó con la cabeza, alzó el puño para tocar cuando la misma se abrió, causando que la sorpresa desapareciera y diera paso algo de fastidio al ver a la pelirroja asomándose aún pijamas.

—Buenos días Yamato-kun —pronunció ella con una extraña sonrisa que nuevamente, seguía inquietándole.

—Buenos días… Karin. ¿Dónde se encuentra Sakura?

—Descansando, Sarada pasó la noche enferma y Sakura tuvo que atenderla. Estoy preparando el desayuno ¿Quieres un poco? Seguro que extrañas mi cocina —y pensó… que debería agregar a la lista de características que le proporcionó Ibiki la "pretensiosa".

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayor problema y en un ambiente extrañamente familiar, ambas mujeres se trataban como si fueran amigas de toda la vida extrañando por mucho a Yamato ¿De dónde nacía aquella amistad? Lo único que pudo deducir era que Sarada era parte de lazo que las unía, ya que muchos de los comentarios de Karin estaban dirigidos a la pequeña morena. Durante el mismo, Yamato informó acerca de las órdenes que Kakashi le había dado de tener en su custodia a Karin… bueno, de compartir el trabajo de custodiar a la misma en conjunto con Sakura. La Uchiha no se mostró recia y simplemente aceptó las ordenes que su antiguo sensei le había llevado. Karin sonrió divertida, se retiró solo para regresar al instante con un pequeño bolso en su espalda sonriendo pretensiosa al ANBU. Ambos se despidieron y procedieron a retirarse. No habían dado unos diez pasos cuando Karin realizó un comentario imprudente.

—Y bien, a qué _tipo_ de celda piensas llevarme —el énfasis en "tipo" le sacó más que un suspiró al ANBU.

—Ven aquí… —ordenó, sujetando a Karin por el cuello de su blusa solo para desaparecerse del corredor del apartamento y reaparecer a algunos cientos de metros de distancia sobre un tejado.

—Si querías privacidad, solo tenías que decirlo —acotó la mujer divertida dándose la vuelta y acomodándose la vuelta— conozco…

—¿Qué te traes entre manos? —cortó tajante Yamato, haciendo que la pelirroja alzara la ceja—. ¿Qué se trae Orochimaru entre manos? —Karin solo parpadeó antes de soltar una sonora y prolongada carcajada.

—¡Tú… tú de verdad…! —se ahogaba de la risa, incapaz de completar frase alguna. Yamato respiraba cada vez más hondo para calmarse, Karin le pedía un momento con su mano mientras recuperaba su compostura. Cuando finalmente lo hizo inhaló profundamente y regresó su mirada al ANBU, aún con aquella sonrisa que demostraba burla— ¿realmente crees que Orochimaru-sama no hace nada porque nos vigilas? Sí Orochimaru-sama quisiera hacer algo, le da igual si lo vigilan o no. El simplemente hace lo que quiera, Yamato-kun.

«¿Kun?»

Apenas había terminado de caer en cuenta, pero no era la primera vez que era llamado "Kun" como se abran dado solo unos instantes atrás, algo que Karin repitió a lo largo del desayuno.

—Como sea, te importaría donde queda el orfanato de Konoha. Quiero visitar alguien, no he tenido la oportunidad desde que llegue a Konoha —Karin se dio la media vuelta y encaminóa la orilla del tejado para ver hacia abajo mientras el agobiado Yamato sumaba unos cuantos adjetivos más a la ya larga lista que Ibiki le había proporcionado.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo y he aquí el tercer capítulo de este crack fic. Tenía planeado agregar algo más para este capítulo pero he decidido dejarlo para el capítulo que viene ya que como dije, quiero mantener los capítulos de este fic, cortos, ligeros… lo cual es posible que extienda un poco el fic, pero a estas alturas no es que me importe; estoy disfrutando mucho de escribir este pequeño y cómico romance. Eso no cambia el hecho de que espero terminarlo en un máximo de diez capítulos… cosa que sí creo que podré hacer :)**

 **Todo por ahora, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
